


Marlene McKinnon, character sheet

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Kudos: 1





	Marlene McKinnon, character sheet

Marlene McKinnon

Origins: Scottish

Father: Brohan McKinnon

Mother: Lena McKinnon, née Macmillan 

Siblings: Owen McKinnon

Born: 12th of April, 1959

Died: 21th of July 1981

Blood Status: Half-blood, with a half-blood father and a pureblood mother

Marital Status: Unmarried, but with a boyfriend at the time of her death

Height: 5.5 feet

Weight: 52.31 kilograms

Voice: Rather deep for a woman, very warm

Boggart: Thumbscrews, later her mother's corpse

Wand: Alder wood, with a unicorn hair, 23 inches, flexible

Appearence: Marlene is a pear-shaped girl with dirty-blond hair reaching her shoulders, that she wrapped in preferably blue embroidery thread. Her teeth are slightly crooked with an overbite and her complexion slightly chalky with many freckles. Her hazel eyes are rosy-lidded. She was usually clad in homely, cozy attires in passe-partout colors, with her favorite being a knitted châle, off-white in color, though she prefered shorts and pants to skirts. Her nails were rather longish, occasionally painted black. She might have been called pretty, or cute. After age 13, she did have her ears pierced and wears small, barely noticeable white gold earrings. She used to be cute, in a homely bad girl sort of way. 

Personality: Marlene was a sweet, responsable and brave girl, who liked positive attention. Marlene was a rather domestic girl who liked to read, knit and cook. She was quite helpful and soft-spoken, earning her a good reputation with both Hogwarts staff and students. She had good grades in Herbology and Potions, but was never a star student. She also never hesitated to fight for what she thought was right. Despite her sweetness, she did have some steel and often ended up in trouble, due to getting into fights with those stronger than her and was always fiercely proud, occasionally mocking. She was also quite self-righteous and occasionally loud. When there was a need to, she was absolutely ruthless. One of her odder traits was that she believed in domestic discipline and had a weak spot for bad-boys. But in times of quite, she was meek and enjoyed reading, cooking and cleaning and was the "Sweet Big Sister" type. In terms of casual vices, one could say that she was quite lazy when it came to school and work-out. She was also quite the modest girl, didn't like to be seen as "sexy". She also never liked speed nor hights. 

Views on Blood-Purity: Doesn't care.

Views on Voldemort: Views him as a hated enemy. 

_History:_

Early Childhood: Marlene grew up in Glasgow, with a normal, middle-class family. Two parents together, a little brother and a sneaky housecat she adored. Though, she did fight a lot with her younger brother, sometimes hurting him by accident. Her family relations were quite warm, and she grew to be a well-ajusted young lady. Her mother always made sure she learned skills such as cooking and cleaning, and was the parent she felt closest to. As many other wizwitches, she had her first accidental magic at age seven, by accidently stumbling on a week branch while climbing a tree with her brother. 

Hogwarts: Marlene received her letter at age 11. She didn't make a lot of friends in first year, but did manage to get the wrath of Filch by making a mess. He did apply the thumbscrews on her. Marlene did manage to pass her flight class, with a bare "Acceptable". She recovered thanks to Madam Pomfrey, but was scared for life. The next year, she did manage to befriend a group of first years. She also decided to try and keep Sirius out of trouble, mostly to avoid loosing the house-cup. She always thought he was kind of a prat, but when he was in forth year and she in fifth year, she did began seeing the better side of him (as brave, decisive and a "bad boy" with a good cause), and took a liking to him. It didn't stop her from defending Snape. They did start dating in her last year at Hogwarts. When they did start dating, Sirius was now the more dominant out of the two. Marlene spent her time at Hogwarts rather popular due to her sweet personality, and often earned her house points by helping the teachers after class, in works others only did in detention. Her best subject was potion. She completed another year of studying at Hogwarts, to study to become a Medicomage. 

After Hogwarts: She became a nurse-in-trainning at Saint Monguo, and became part of the Order of the Phoenix, fallowing Sirius. The two did start dating and spending Saturdays together. She never managed to secure employment, due to her being often wounded in trying to rescue Death Eater attack victims. There, she was invaluable as a Healer to the Order, getting information from Saint-Mongo and healing those wounded in duels. She kept her activities secret from her family, to no avail. When her friend Lily went into hiding, she was the one who helped them with a food networks, and shopped for them in exchange for small fees and services. This life ended the day she discovered of a Ministry conquering plan by the Death Eaters. She tried to pass it to Dumbledore. It didn't work. The floo network was blocked, the owl delivering the post killed during the travel and the entire McKinnon family was ruthlessly slaughtered by a group of Death Eaters, Dolohov as their leader. Marlene suffered the most, seeing both her parents die, being hit by several rounds of the Cruciatus Curse before being finally killed. 

_Relationships:_

Lena McKinnon: Lena and Marlene had a healthy, very mother-daughter relationship. They were together for as much time as possible. 

Brohan McKinnon: Brohan and Marlene had a healthy father-daughter relationship, although a bit more distant due to her father's stiffness and difference in temperment.

Owen McKinnon: The two siblings fought a lot, and Owen was quite the ladies man, leading him to the hospital wing a bit more often. Marlene was also quite bossy towards him, but always caring. 

Lily Evans: A close friend

Mary Macdonald: A close friend

Eve Macnair: A close friend, although Marlene never approved her sleeping around.

Sirius Black: Their relationship was quite the "Tsundere" one, but ended up blossoming into a romance, tragically cut short by her untimely death. 

Skills:

House keeping

Herbology

Potions

Basic medical care

Love


End file.
